Requiem extended
by Demonic22
Summary: I wished they had showed what happened after the scene at the docks. Here is what I hoped would have happened, hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

Why couldn't he catch his breath? He knew he'd overtaxed his lungs, but there should be enough air getting to them now he'd stopped mouth to mouth. Shouldn't there?

Tony looked over to Gibbs and then to Maddie, wanting to make sure that they were still in the land of the living. He knew that he should get up, call for help but he just couldn't seem to find the energy. Maybe if he just sat still for a few minutes, he'd get his strength back, he didn't think a few minutes would hurt.

"DiNozzo?" a voice spoke from his left.

He looked over to see his boss staring at him, probably wondering why Tony was just sitting there when he should be up and about and sorting things out. Tony opened his mouth to answer his boss but found that he couldn't seem to get any words out.

"Tony?" Gibbs spoke again.

God his boss was persistent, he'd just saved the man's life, couldn't he give him a couple of minutes to get his breath back. He knew he'd better speak or he'd never hear the end of it.

"I'm...good...boss." There he'd gotten it out. Maybe now Gibbs would leave him alone, another minute then he would get up, see if his phone had survived the trip in the water and call for some help.

"You don't look fine DiNozzo," Gibbs said, propping himself up onto his elbows. "Did you come here alone?"

Clearly his boss wasn't going to give him a reprieve, oh well breathing was overrated anyway. He took one last deep breath in and then proceeded to push himself up from the dock. Apparently his body had other ideas though, as he was only on his feet for a few seconds when his legs turned to jelly and he found himself back on the floor, only just managing to stop himself from face planting the wood.

"Tony!" Gibbs exclaimed, trying to get to his feet himself to help his senior field agent.

"Don't think...that...was such...a good...idea."

"Ya think DiNozzo."

The two men sat on the dock supporting each other, both wanting to help the other. As each man was deciding on the next course of action they heard sirens in the distance, the noise getting closer by the second.

"Looks like help is on its way," Gibbs said. He then turned to Maddie, checking that she was still ok.

"I'll be ok," Maddie spoke before Gibbs could, sensing that he was going to ask the question. "Just a little cold."

"Hear hear," Tony said, his body shaking from the water dripping off of it.

"Gibbs? Tony?" a voice called from a distance away.

"Over here," Gibbs replied, recognising it to be Ziva.

A moment later she appeared, McGee only a few steps behind.

"What happened," McGee asked.

"We need an ambulance," Gibbs said, ignoring McGee's question. He wasn't sure how to tell the story, especially as he was unconscious for some of it.

"The paramedics will be hear shortly," Ziva said, she then turned to McGee. "Get the blankets out of the car."

McGee nodded and turned, heading back the way they had come. Ziva stepped further towards her fallen teammates and crouched in front of Tony, worried that he had yet to speak.

"Tony, are you ok?"

Tony looked up at Ziva and smiled, hoping that it would reassure her that he was fine. The problem was he didn't think he was, he was shaking so much that he found it difficult to remain upright, he still couldn't catch his breath, feeling like there was an elephant sitting on his chest and to top it off his vision was going in and out of focus, he was worried that he was going to pass out.

"Maybe you should lay down before you fall down," Ziva said, concerned that her partner looked so bad.

"DiNozzo's...don't...pass o..out." Tony managed to get out, even though she just said exactly what he was thinking.

"Well maybe this one should, yes?" Ziva said, sending a worried look to Gibbs.

As if his body had listened to her, Tony found himself losing his grip on consciousness, he tried with all his might to hold on and stay upright but unfortunately he didn't succeed and would have crashed to the dock if Ziva hadn't been there to catch him as he fell.

"Tony!" Gibbs exclaimed as his agent went down. "Where is that damn ambulance."

"They're here boss," McGee said, coming over carrying a couple of blankets. "Is Tony ok?"

"Does he look ok McGee!"

"Sorry boss, I'll go bring the paramedics. Ziva, the blankets."

"Thank you McGee."

Ziva made sure to cover Tony in one of the blankets and then turned to put one over Maddie. The last she gave to Gibbs. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," Gibbs replied, annoyance in his voice. "Be glad to be off this dock."

A minute later and there was a flurry of activity, paramedics checking on the fallen agents and civilian. It was determined after a short while that Maddie and Gibbs were ok but needed to be checked over more thoroughly at the hospital. Their main concern was Tony, he was unresponsive and his breathing seemed to be getting worse.

It was decided fairly quickly that Tony would go in the first ambulance and he was soon lifted onto a stretcher and put into the back of the bus. The sirens were turned on and the ambulance drove away in a cloud of dust. Another ambulance arrived and Gibbs and Maddie were loaded in, just before the doors shut, Gibbs spoke.

"Stay and process the scene."

Ziva and McGee looked at the departing ambulance and then at each other, wanting to follow their team members to the hospital, but knowing that they couldn't disobey an order from Gibbs. They soon set to work, trying to find out what had happened.

There were two dead bad guys, skid marks from a car heading towards the water and all three of the people on their way to the hospital were soaked to the skin. It was easy to make assumptions, but they wouldn't know exactly what happened until they spoke to their teammates. Hoping to finish up quickly they shot, sketched and measured, waiting patiently for Ducky to collect the bodies so they could make their way to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry it's up a little later than planned. Hope you enjoy**

 **Chapter 2**

An hour after the ambulance had left the docks, McGee and Ziva were following its path. The scene had been secured, the bodies on their way to the morgue and the evidence on its way to Abby's lab.

"Tony looked bad," McGee said, breaking the silence in the car.

"He will be fine," Ziva replied, not wanting to think otherwise.

"You weren't there when he had the plague Ziva, you didn't see how bad it got. His lungs can't take that again."

"Then it is a good job that he does not have the plague again, yes?"

"They said any bad infection or pneumonia could kill him, he doesn't have to get the plague again."

"McGee, stop. There is no point in panicking until we know more. For all we know Tony is as right as pain, flirting with the nurses and we are worrying about nothing."

"You're right Ziva, it's just hard not to think the worst. And it's rain, not pain."

Ziva smiled slightly, glad that she had calmed her partner down. She only wished her own mind would stop panicking as her voice had suggested.

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at Bethesda, heading straight for the reception desk to ask about their teammates. Before making it to the desk Ziva spotted Ducky speaking to a doctor down the corridor, she turned and headed in that direction, pulling McGee along with her, anxious to hear what the doctor had to say.

"Ducky?" Ziva questioned, as she approached the two men. That one word speaking volumes.

"Ziva, Timothy, Brad was just giving me an update on Anthony's condition. He seems to be doing better, I will let Dr Pitt fill you in," Ducky replied, motioning for the doctor to continue.

"Hi, yes I was just telling Ducky that Tony seems to have come through his dip in the Potomac fairly unscathed."

"But he looked terrible on the docks, are you sure he's ok," McGee questioned, silently breathing a sigh of relief.

"The shock of the icy water, the effort it took not only holding his breath for a long period of time, but also giving mouth to mouth to two people, certainly explains the state he was in when he arrived here. We've warmed him up, had him on oxygen since he arrived and put in an IV to help him get his strength back. So to answer your question Tim, yes I'm sure he's ok. I'll take you to see him if you'd like?"

McGee and Ziva nodded, both glad that their friend was out of the woods and followed the doctor through a set of double doors and down a corridor. As they stood in the elevator waiting to reach the right floor Ziva asked about Gibbs and Maddy.

"They're both doing fine. We'd like to keep them in overnight for observation, just to be on the safe side. Gibbs was a little reluctant to the idea, so I suggested he stay in Tony's room, guessing that that is where he'd probably be anyway," Dr Pitt replied, stepping out of the elevator as it opened.

"You guessed right, Jethro is as stubborn as young Anthony. Keeping them together is a wise move, that way they can keep an eye on each other," Ducky said, laughing slightly at Brad's observations.

"Here we are," Dr Pitt said, opening the door to room 412. "How are my patients doing?"

"Ready to go Brad, what are the chances?" Tony asked, the small sentence causing him to start coughing.

"What do you think Tony." Brad replied, walking over to his patient. He unhooked the nasal canula, putting it under Tony's nose. "Who said you could remove this?"

"It was itching and I didn't need it."

"Of course you didn't!"

"DiNozzo, leave it alone," Gibbs barked, seeing his agent try to dislodge it once more.

"I am glad to see you're feeling better Tony, Gibbs," Ziva said, moving to stand in between the two beds.

"Never felt better ZeeVah."

Ziva raised her eyebrows, knowing that every word out of Tony's mouth was a lie. Even though he looked a lot better than he had when she had last seen him, he didn't look himself. He was pale, with dark circles under his eyes and even though he'd tried not to let it show, he was breathing differently, as if it was more of a struggle. If she hadn't spoken to the doctor, then she would have been a lot more worried than she was.

"Boss, Tony, I'm glad you're both ok. You had us a little worried back there," McGee spoke, joining Ziva between their two teammates.

"We're fine McGee, have you got a report for me?" Gibbs responded, brushing off the comment with a question.

McGee proceeded to fill Gibbs in on how they had left the scene, even though Gibbs probably knew more about what had happened than anyone did. Tony was pleased to hear that the two men he'd shot were dead and that his weapon had been recovered and was on its way back to NCIS. After getting a play by play from Tony about his recollection of events and Gibbs's input, McGee and Ziva decided that they should head back to the navy yard to finish up the paperwork.

"I believe I should be going too," Ducky said. "Those bodies won't autopsy themselves."

"Did you need a lift Ducky?" Ziva asked.

"No thank you my dear," Ducky replied, picking up his coat. "You two get some sleep and I'll be back later this evening."

"I'd rather be coming back with you Duck," Gibbs said, ready to leap from the bed at the Doctors say so.

"Yes I know you would, but then who would keep Anthony company. Do stay in that bed Jethro, you will be released in the morning, I'm sure you can survive one night in this place."

Gibbs just grunted in response, knowing that he wouldn't be able to change Ducky's mind.

"I'm counting on you to keep him here Anthony," Ducky said with a smile, turning to the second patient. The smile soon left his face as he looked at the man in the bed. "Tony, are you alright?"

Unbeknownst to the others in the room Tony had started to feel increasingly unwell, he was getting hotter by the second and he was finding it harder to take in a deep breath. Not wanting to draw attention to himself he had kept quiet, hoping that the feelings would pass. Unfortunately one look from Ducky and his plan had failed. He knew that he couldn't say he was fine and for once he realised that he shouldn't. While he didn't like to draw unwanted attention, he knew that he was in trouble, breathing was becoming harder and harder and there were black spots going across his vision. He opened his mouth to speak but found that no words came out. He hoped that his eyes would say what words could not, that he needed help.

"Someone get Dr Pitt," Ducky said, making his way towards Tony. He lowered the bed and turned the oxygen up to full. "It's ok Anthony, help is on the way."

"Duck?" Gibbs questioned, real concern showing on his face.

Before the doctor could answer there came a shrill alarm and Tony's eyes rolled into the back of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Duck?" Gibbs questioned, real concern showing on his face._

 _Before the doctor could answer there came a shrill alarm and Tony's eyes rolled into the back of his head._

"Anthony, can you hear me?" Ducky asked, his eyes going from his patient to the monitors connected to him.

He got no reply and was about to feel for a pulse when Dr Pitt came up beside him.

"We'll take over Dr Mallard, please can you all wait outside."

At first it looked like Ducky was going to ignore the request, but after less than a minute he decided that he would only be in the way and turned to usher Ziva and McGee from the room. The door was shut behind them and all they could do was wait for news and hope that it was good.

Inside the room Gibbs was frantic, he'd seen Tony in bad shape before and thought he knew how to handle himself, this however seemed different. Dr Pitt and the nurses were talking, half the stuff he couldn't understand but the words he did pick up just made his stomach turn and his heart rate increase.

"Will somebody tell me what the hell's going on!" He exclaimed, getting up from the bed, ready to rip out the IV that was feeding him god knows what.

"Agent Gibbs please get back into bed, we're doing all we can and you distracting us is not going to help." Dr Pitt responded, knowing Gibbs and knowing what sort of things to say to get him to stand down. "When Tony's stable I'll talk to you."

Gibbs sat back down and removed his right hand from his left, hoping he wasn't making a mistake in letting Pitt take all the control. He watched silently as the doctor worked, flinching when they put a tube down Tony's throat and looking away as they sliced into his side to put in a chest tube. He almost couldn't stand the silence, but the alarms had stopped and Dr Pitt looked calmer, so he guessed that whatever they were trying to do was working.

"Sandra, I need a chest X-ray, will you call ahead and let them know we're coming."

"Of course doctor."

Sandra left the room and Dr Pitt took out his stethoscope, listening first to the right side of Tony's chest and then the left. Satisfied by what he heard he put the device back around his neck and turned to Agent Gibbs.

"I'm sending Tony for an X-ray to make sure the tube is doing its job and to check out how much damage has been done. While he's gone, I'll go through what just happened with you and your team."

Gibbs just nodded, knowing that for the moment his senior field agent was ok and that he would soon be getting the answers that he needed.

A few minutes passed in silence, Gibbs and Dr Pitt just watching the patient and then an orderly arrived and Tony was wheeled out and Ducky, McGee and Ziva re-entered the room.

"How is he?" Ziva asked almost immediately.

It had not been pleasant for the three team members to be left in the corridor, wondering what was happening behind closed doors. They were all eager to find out what was going on and if Tony was going to be ok.

"I won't lie it was touch and go for a few minutes. Tony suffered from what we call secondary drowning, he developed Pulmonary edema, which is when fluid builds up in the lungs. We had to put him on a ventilator and insert a chest tube to drain the fluid."

"Why wasn't this picked up before?" Gibbs asked, trying to keep the anger out of his voice.

"Tony presented with extreme fatigue, slight difficulty breathing and he was a little shocky. There was no way to know that this was going to happen. The only way to diagnose Pulmonary edema is to do a chest X-ray and before you say it Agent Gibbs, I had already booked him in for one. He seemed ok so I didn't mark it as urgent, believe me when I say I'm beating myself up over that."

"Brad you said it yourself you had no way of knowing. I myself looked Anthony over and deemed him to be getting better, I could argue with you that I should have noticed the signs and done something sooner," Ducky replied to the doctor. "We both know that blaming ourselves will do Anthony no good, so it is pointless. We shall just both have to do a better job from now on."

"You're right Dr Mallard, I can't help Tony standing here blaming myself," Dr Pitt said. "If you have anymore questions then have one of the nurses page me, I'm going to go see how Tony's X-rays look."

All four of the rooms occupants watched the doctor leave and then stood silently, looking at the space where their team member should have been, all of them hoping that when he returned things could start to get back to normal.

 **Authors note: Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry it's a little short, wanted to make sure you guys had something. I looked up the medical bits so hopefully they're accurate, hope you enjoyed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update, my laptop broke and I didn't have access to another computer. I've just recently had it fixed and all seems well. I hope that everyone following is still interested, here's the latest chapter, it's not long but I wanted to give you guys something. Hope you enjoy.**

Gibbs took a sip from his cup of coffee, trying and failing to get comfortable in the plastic chair that had been his home for the past 24 hours. He had long since sent the rest of his team home, promising to call the moment he had any news on the occupant of the bed that his chair sat beside.

Less than an hour had passed since the last doctor had been in the room to check on the patient, he had confirmed that Tony was doing well and that they should be seeing some signs of him waking in the next few hours. The ventilator and the chest tube had been removed that morning and a second x-ray had shown that while his lungs were still congested, they were doing far better than they had been the previous day. If all went well in the next 24 hours then Tony would be released from the hospital, on the guidance that he take it easy for the next week at least.

Gibbs smiled as he thought of the moment the doctor told him that, knowing exactly the reaction that that would have in his senior field agent. Even when having the plague he had not taken the required amount of sick leave. This time though Gibbs was going to insist that Tony take care of himself, this had to be a wakeup call to both of them, that he wasn't indestructible and that he needed to take better care of himself.

As he took another sip from the cup a noise caught his attention, the sound of the patient trying to come back to the land of the living.

"Dinozzo?"

"B...boss?"

"Yeah it's me, you with me?" Gibbs asked, placing his coffee on the table beside him and standing up so his agent could see him better.

"What...happened?" Tony said, ignoring the question and going straight in with his own.

"What do you remember?"

"Jumping into the water, pulling you...you and Maddy out," Tony took a breath and then tried to sit up. "Maddy, is she ok?"

"Not so fast Dinozzo," Gibbs exclaimed, pushing his agent back down towards the bed. "She's fine, thanks to you."

"Ow, why does that hurt so much, and why is my throat sore?"

"You weren't doing so well Tony, they had to put a tube in your chest and one down your throat. The doc took them out this morning, said that you're doing a lot better."

"How long?"

"Since you pulled Maddy and I out, about 48 hours. You've been asleep for just over a day, so it's about time you woke up."

Tony laughed at that, but soon regretted it as pain shot through his chest and a familiar tickle entered his throat. He groaned and started coughing, the pain only intensifying with each hack.

"Easy Dinozzo, just breath, it'll stop," Gibbs soothed his agent, pulling him into a sitting position, using one hand to support him and the other to press the call button.

"Oh god that hurts!" Tony exclaimed, after the coughing had subsided. He realised to his horror that he was clinging to his boss and immediately let go, sinking back down the bed bellow.

"Agent Dinozzo, it's good to see you awake. How are you feeling?" Helen the nurse assigned to the floor asked, approaching the bed on the unoccupied side.

"Like my chest is on fire!" Tony exclaimed, not caring that he was complaining. He wasn't usually one to want painkillers, but right at that moment he hadn't wanted anything more.

"I'll get you something for the pain and page Dr Pitt."

She soon left the room, leaving the two men alone. One was unsure what to do to help his agent, the other wished that the ground would swallow him up, he didn't like anyone seeing him weak, especially his boss.

"You want some water?" Gibbs asked, breaking the silence.

"That sounds good." Tony replied, realising that his mouth was as dry as the Sahara.

Gibbs picked up the pitcher from the table and poured some into a cup, grabbing a straw that had been left next to it he proceeded to place it in his agents mouth.

Tony had never tasted anything so good, he greedily sucked up the water, turning his head slightly when he'd had enough. "Thanks."

Before the silence could get too long the nurse re-entered the room, bringing with her the blessed pain relief.

"Dr Pitt is on his way," she said, injecting the medicine into the patients IV. "That should make you feel better, just let me know if I can get you anything else."

Tony smiled up at her, already feeling the effects of the medicine. "You can come back again."

Helen smiled back as she left, once again leaving the two men alone.

Gibbs was sitting back on the uncomfortable chair, trying to get his mouth to cooperate with his brain. He needed to thank Tony and tell him that he was proud of him but the words just didn't want to come out. He looked up at his agent, hoping that the words would come and saw that it wouldn't matter if they did, Tony was fast asleep, the pain medication obviously doing more than relieving the pain.


End file.
